Mating
by Boingogirl
Summary: Sometimes when Remy turns on the charm he gets more then he bargained for. First in my 'Anywhere Anytime' PWP series Slash m/m


Title: Mating  
Author: Gothabilly13  
Pairing: Logan/Remy  
Rating: NC-17 PWP  
Status: Oneshot complete  
Summery: Sometimes when Remy turns on the charm he gets more then he bargained  
for  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen, Remy, Logan or any of the Marvel Characters.  
Written for fun and pleasure I make no money.  
not beta'd so mistakes are my own.

Feedback is adored and pampered and put on a pedestal.

With an 'oomph' sound Remy's back hit the mattress and he held his hands up,  
trying to fend off the muscled body that followed him down. It wasn't that he  
didn't want this, he just hadn't anticipated Logan's response to be this...  
passionate.

When he had accepted that his crush on the burly feral wasn't going to go away,  
the Cajun had turned his focus to finding out if his best friend could possibly  
feel the same, even just a little.

His general flirting took a more pointed line and he found every single reason  
he could to touch Logan, no matter how superficial the reason could be. And  
little by little the feral began to take notice.

When they went out carousing, Remy made sure he wore the things he knew drew  
Logan's eyes. While doing chores around the mansion, he was opportunistic in  
every chance to take off clothing if Logan was possibly going to see him. And  
the Cajun began to notice that Logan was finding reasons to be around the thief  
as well.

The tension continued to mount, the energy between them so thick it could be  
felt by others. Logan refused to be the first to break it. He couldn't be sure  
what the thief's intentions were just yet and he wasn't going to give in until  
he did.

Remy was ready to pull his hair out in frustration. True, if he just bucked up  
and asked the feral if he was really interested it would resolve this push and  
pull. Yet, just like Logan, Remy wasn't about to crack first.

So, when yet another sparring match in the DR had left the tall boy feeling  
hot, aroused and like he was going to scream he donned his 'come fuck me'  
clothes and went dancing.

What Remy hadn't been prepared for was Logan finding out where he went and  
coming down to the club to collect him.

Remy had been in an empathic daze on the dance floor. Long legs wrapped in  
butter soft black leather pants that road low on his hips. A slick red shirt  
with slightly too long sleeves clung to every toned swell and valley of the  
Cajun's torso catching the light and shimmering seductively. His usual duster  
forgone in the hope of cutting a more delectable silhouette.

Remy was drunk on the emotions around him. Getting the biggest dose from the two  
men he was dancing with.

The one in front of him, young, sweet and full of hopeful lust and admiration.  
Intoxicating.

The one behind him, dark and lusty and full of erotic promise. Breathtaking.

The Cajun was grinding and bumping his way to an empathic climax when the bliss  
was jarred to a stop, like a needle yanked off a record in mid song.

Blinking his eyes open, Remy looked up at the unexpected absence of the two warm  
bodies that were, just a second ago, dry humping against him. Then the emotional  
signature that disrupted it all register with the dazed empath.

Logan

Angry. Possessive. Logan.

'What de hell?'

Logan stood three feet away, hands fisted at his sides, nostrils flaring to take  
in the scent of the over aroused thief before him. He looked Remy up and down  
noting every detail.

From the tight clothing to the blown wide red pupils to the strands of damp hair  
slipped free from the tie to cling to his elegant jaw-line.

They stared at each other for a long drawn out moment before Remy opened his  
slack lips to speak. Before the sound could make it's way up his throat, Logan's  
hand shot out and grabbed the boy by the waist band of his leathers and jerked  
him against the barrel chest. Blue eyes rimmed in gold stared into the wide red  
and black ones.

"Don't say a fuckin thing, Cajun. If ya speak I'll fuckin gag ya." he growled  
out and turned, dragging the stunned thief behind him.

A path opened up in the crowd, all staring at what they assumed was as lover's  
quarrel. Once they clear of the other bodies, Logan moved to walk behind the  
gaping boy and opted for pushing him out the door.

Crossing the carpark swiftly, Logan pulled the boy to the passenger side of his  
jeep. He knew Remy hadn't driven. The Cajun had been planning on going home with  
someone and/or getting plastered, so, he had taken a cab to the club. One of the  
reasons the feral had a harder time tracking him down.

Remy climbed into the jeep, still not sure just what to do with this turn of  
events. Yes, he wanted Logan and he wanted the desirous attention but now he  
thought that maybe he had pushed the territorial feral too far... just a bit.

As they drove down the dark roads, Remy tried to think of how to fix his  
faux-pause. True, he wasn't objecting to Logan or the arousal he could detect  
off his friend.

What he might have objection to was the primal essence that was permeating the  
air between them.

Remy was all for rough sex when you could get it but he was afraid that rough  
sex with The Wolverine might be more then he could take. He wanted to be able to  
walk the next day, they had training for God's sake.

When the feral heard the slight intake of breath indicating the boy was going to  
speak he held up a finger toward him without taking his eyes off the road.

"Not a fuckin word, Remy." He growled. He knew if that honey sweet drawl came  
out of that mouth at this moment, he would pull over and grudge fuck the boy on  
the hood of the jeep without a second thought or preparation.

He had enough of a grasp on his rational mind to know that though it would a  
thrill, Remy would not thank he for it afterward. He didn't want to damage the  
kid, just fuck em until he passed out.

Consensually.

His hands gripped the wheel as the plump lips snapped shut and Remy crossed his  
arms over his chest, pouting out the window. Logan tried to keep his focus on  
getting them back without wrecking the jeep.

He kept seeing the Cajun on the dance-floor, the two men sandwiching his long  
body between them. The dark one behind him had his hands on Remy's hips, groping  
like he had the right. The feral's jaw twitched.

Trying to shake the image away he was further frustrated by his own mind when it  
chose to call up other images of Remy that had been taunting the feral for weeks  
now.

Yeah, it had been a hot summer but somehow the Cajun managed to be wearing as  
little as possible every time the feral came across him. It wasn't enough that he  
was swamped by the pheromones the kid kicked out when Logan got near him. Now,  
he had to be teased with that edible body out on display and the taunting  
glances and double meaning comments.

His mind brought up a few of the most vivid encounters with mostly bare Remy.

Walking into the kitchen in the dead of night to find Remy standing before the  
fridge, boxers barley hanging on to those boney hips, head tilted back as the  
Cajun ran the chilled bottle of beer across his neck. Beads of sweat trickling  
down to pool in the hollow of his throat. Logan had to leave before he took the  
boy on the tiled floor.

The there was when he went looking for a wrench in the garage. He wove his way  
through the vehicles only to find Remy bent over in the engine of Ro's old pick  
up. A pair of well worn denim jeans, facing him with white frayed rips on the ass, giving  
glimpses of the pale flesh below. Then the copper head came up, a  
smear of grease across one chiseled cheekbone and a crooked smile on that sinful  
mouth. "Hey Logan." tossed to him before the boy once again folded over into the  
maw of the truck.

Then when he was thinking he'd get some alone time in the DR. Only to arrive and  
find the Cajun brat doing solo acrobatics, stripped to the waist and completely  
in his own world.

Logan had sat in the control booth and watched with a growing thickness in his  
groin and a strong urge to fuck the lanky boy with in an inch of his life. The  
beast within not missing the play of conditioned muscles under the smooth skin,  
the way his chest rose with each measured breath, the way his hair cascaded down  
when he finished and pulled the tie out of the sweaty locks.

Logan had it BAD. But The Wolverine had it worse.

Every-time he looked at the kid now, the beast inside chanted.

Mine, Mate, Mine.

It was driving Logan insane.

So, when he found out the brat had gone clubbing after the intense sparring  
session that had left the feral hard and horny as Hell, he let slip some of his  
control on the beast. He went in search, because he just couldn't pretend  
anymore. He had to have the boy, and he had to mark his claim.

When he had walked into that meat-market and found the redhead in that position,  
the control had snapped just a little bit more. He wasn't sure what he was going  
to say once they got where they were going but he knew if nothing else the air  
between them would be a little clearer and if the fates were kind, he would be  
balls deep in that sweet ass as well.

When Logan pulled the jeep around the Mansion to follow the dirt track toward  
the far side of the grounds, Remy began to chew his thumb nail. He knew where  
they were going, they were headed for the summer house.

A small cottage on the back side of the grounds. It was empty right now. The  
manor and staff were busy gearing up for the approaching semester. The end of  
summer party for the core of the team having taken place last week. It was the  
one place no one would think to come looking for them.

The seclusion made the boy feel both excited and scared. What if Logan wasn't  
interested and blamed Remy's charm for the sexual tension?

What if he was not the considerate lover Remy imagined him to be?

What if everything Remy wanted was about to happen?

The Cajun wasn't sure what thought scared him more. He began to wish he had worn  
his duster with it's numerous pockets in which he hid any number of items he  
could turn into a weapon.

When the jeep came to a stop next to the quaint little house, Remy cleared his  
throat and leaned a little away from Logan. His eyes watched the feral, looking  
for any sign he was going to lunge. The emotion he was getting from Logan was a  
jumble of conflicting things.

Logan let go his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel and gave a grunt  
before getting out of the vehicle. He made his way around to Remy's door. He  
yanked it open and hooked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Out and get yer skinny ass inside. Don't speak." he cautioned yet again with a  
stern look. For a few moments the Cajun followed the order.

When he was two steps from the cottage door he suddenly remembered who he was.  
He spun on his heel and leveled the feral with a glare.

"Non, what de hell is dis, Logan?" he demanded, his hands gesturing between  
them. "You being a right asshole. You got something to say or ask Remy, den do  
so. But no more tellin dis Cajun what to do and not to speak." he crossed his  
arms over his chest and stood his ground.

Before he could take another breath to continue, Remy was slammed against the  
closed door. Strong fingers gripped the back of his head and the curve of his  
jaw. A bruising primal kiss sucked away the ability for Remy to respond any way other  
then moaning like a slut.

Logan had been right, just the sound of that bourbon smooth voice had set him  
off. He consumed the thief's mouth with a hunger that stunned them both.

After several long moments of tasting and biting and licking the boy's mouth  
Logan pulled back and looked into the blinking hooded eyes. Remy panted, his  
lips swelling already from the force of Logan's kiss.

"Get yer ass inside and just shut up." Logan rumbled as he forced himself away  
from the warm body and moved his hand to grasp the door knob.

Remy stumbled into the still and dark room, dazed from the intensity of what  
Logan was feeling, The feral guided him across and into the small bedroom.

It was tucked behind the staircase and the easiest one to get to. Flicking the  
light on Logan pushed the boy down on the bed and just... looked.

The long lean Cajun was sprawled out with his hands over his head. A slow and  
sneaky smirk curling at one corner of his wide mouth. The leather clad thighs  
spread just enough to give a clear view of the straining bulge at their crux.

This perusal took mer seconds before the feral moved and grasped the boy up to  
strip him of the skin tight clothing. When he got the boy naked he shucked his  
own garments and took them both back down to the bed.

Remy's hands pressed back making the feral growl in his throat.

"What are ya fightin for, Cajun? This is what ya been beggin me for." he said in  
a low rough voice. His hands grasped the graceful wrists and pressed them back.  
When their bare chests rubbed skin to skin, Remy gave a low groan.

The sound was the last straw. Logan lost the fraying hold he had on the beast.  
With a rumbling growl the shaggy head came down and began to bite at the slender  
throat below. Mouth moving over salty flesh, tasting, mapping. Remembering the  
flavor and scent and texture permanently.

The Wolverine was quickly gaining full control. This was his mate. This moaning  
beauty under him. He felt the deep pull to claim his mate. Snarling slightly he  
sank his teeth in the crook of Remy's shoulder.

The bite was hard and deep but didn't break the skin. Remy cried out at the  
delicious mix of pleasure and pain. Lightning bolts of pure electricity raced up  
and down the Cajun's body. His legs parted to wrap around Logan's hips, grinding  
them together in a most satisfactory manner. He was adrift on the sea of  
empathic bliss.

Logan in his calm state was frightening to telepaths because of how raw and  
basic his emotions were. He might not show it on the surface but his feelings  
ran deep and powerful.

When he was The Wolverine, that much intensity would overwhelm a telepath  
sending them into a psychic whirl pool. However to an empath, who was open to  
him fully, he was better then any drug known to man.

Wolverine's mouth was moving lower, tongue laving the pebbled peaks of his  
nipples. The flexible boy bowed up trying to get more contact with Logan's  
mouth. Wolverine moved further still, he let go the thief's hands to trace his  
fingertips down the toned torso.

Remy twisted his fingers in the thick black hair, hanging on as the heated mouth  
teased over his engorged cock. He was floored by the fact that he was here at  
last, with Logan. When the feral swallowed him down and began to hum, Remy  
thought his head was going to pop.

Fore several long minutes the feral Logan moved his mouth on Remy's cock,  
dragging the most wonderful sounds from the helplessly submissive Cajun. When  
the boy's scent spiked sharply the feral pulled back. Remy gasped and muttered  
colorfully in French.

Still focused on what he wanted, Wolverine grasped the boy's hips and flipped  
him over on his belly. Two strong large hands slipped under the boy's belly, lifted  
him off the mattress and helped him gain a hands and knees position.

The feral's hot breath sent shivers down the boy's spine as he panted against  
Remy's nape. A low growl answered the bump of the Cajun's pert ass against his  
throbbing shaft.

Leaning back, Wolverine drew his hands down the long tapered back to trace the  
part in the rounded cheeks.

A small squeak escaped the Cajun when the warm wet tongue slipped down the crack  
to swirl around the bundle of nerves that guarded his opening.

The sensations snapped through Remy, making him give voice to the feeling.  
Fleetingly, he thought to be thankful that Logan had brought them here instead  
of the mansion.

Remy wasn't good at keeping quiet when he was having 'pretty good sex'. It was a  
given that this was beyond pretty good and would send the Cajun headfirst into  
being a screamer.

The questing tongue began to press into the boy making him wiggle and buck.  
Constant and rising moans flowing from his parted lips in-between clamping teeth  
trying to stop the sounds. When the tongue finally pushed in, Remy shouted and  
tossed his head back.

Wolverine thrust his tongue in and out a few times, loving the way the boy  
responded. He worked the Cajun up and pushed him toward orgasm with every brush  
of his tongue.

Pulling away when Remy got too close again, he reached up and yanked the copper  
tresses free from the hair tie. Fisting both hands in the silken strands, he  
buried his face in it, breathing Remy in.

When the boy pushed back against him, Wolverine let the man through for a  
moment. Logan cleared his throat and pressed his lips to Remy's ear.

"Gonna fuck ya now, Cajun. Gonna fuck ya until you can't take no more." His  
voice was graveled and rough. "And when I'm done, yer gonna be mine, Mine and  
Mine alone. Ya got it?" he asked his fingers tightening in the boy's hair.  
Remy's heart beat like a drum as the words sunk into his lust soaked brain.  
Swallowing to wet his throat, the Cajun pressed more into the feral.

"Oui, mon amour, Remy understand and accept." he panted out and gasped when he  
felt the feral's empathic response to his answer. The lusty, happy and  
possessive flood that washed over him was dazzling.

When Wolverine took control once more, he reached for the thief's hands again.  
He placed them on the headboard and squeezed them indicating he wanted them to  
stay put. The long fingers wrapped around the wood and obeyed.

Wet kisses trailed down the Cajun's spine while Wolverine's hands worked to  
shift the boy into a kneeling, slightly upright position. His knees pushed  
Remy's wider as he fitted his hips against the rounded ass.

The thickness of the feral's cock rubbed along the crevice. They both groaned  
at the sensation. Wolverine lifted one hand and caressed over the sloping jaw  
and pointed chin. Two thick fingers pressed against Remy's lips asking for  
entrance.

The thief sucked the digits in and wet them down well. He knew what Logan was  
doing and hoped it would be enough. The feral was more well endowed then any of  
the few men the boy had been with in his young life. Shaking off the tremor of  
fear the Cajun slicked Logan's fingers as best he could.

When the feral deemed they were wet enough, he pulled the fingers from the boy's  
lips and nuzzled the damp nape under the curtain of red hair. Licking and biting  
he distracted the boy until his fingers were pressing against the tiny pucker.

Remy groaned and stiffened a little before reminding himself to relax. The  
pressure built until the digits finally breeched.

The sensation was always both strange and addictive, making Remy pull away and  
then push back. The thick fingers pushed deeper, moving to loosen the muscles  
and ease the way for his cock.

Remy's reality narrowed down to the feeling of Logan's fingers moving in his  
body and the steady thump thump of his heartbeat in his ears. Suddenly the  
pressure increased, this time with a little more burning as a third finger was  
thrust in with the others.

Wolverine was trying to be as patient with his new mate as he could but the  
boy's scent was driving him nuts. Added to that, the incredible clench of the  
heated sheath around his fingers sending him into a grunting and growling state.

Pulling free, he licked his palm and coated his weeping erection swiftly.  
Grasping Remy's hips tight, he leaned forward and drew his tongue up the long  
back and thrust his hips forward. The movement sent him in to the hilt. The  
scream that tore from Remy's lips was high and loud.

Wolverine stilled, panting against the boy's shoulder as he saw stars behind his  
eyes. Remy gasped for air, trying to will his body to accept the invasion of the  
huge cock.

In the space of a few heartbeats, Remy had a chance to take a deep breath and  
then the feral was moving. Slow at first, deep full thrusts that burned but felt  
amazing as well.

Gripping the headboard, Remy let his head loll back against Logan's shoulder.  
Almost upright the position gave the boy some leverage to push back against the  
in-coming hips. Finding the rhythm the feral was setting, Remy rode the building  
pleasure and gave over to the beast in control of his lover.

The pace began to to pick up, the slap slap of skin counter point to Remy's  
moans and Logan's growls. One of the feral's large hands slipped up the boy's  
back to close over the rounded shoulder and braced against the arching back. The  
shift in angle making his thick cock press the sweet spot over and over.

Remy went wild, bucking back and almost mewling with the proximity of climax.  
Reaching around the thrashing body, Wolverine wrapped his hand around the boy's  
neglected cock and began to stroke it in time with his forceful thrusting hips.

When the boy came, he cried out Logan's name and his body clamped down on the  
feral's shaft with a crushing strength.

With a deep horse shout Wolverine spilled his seed deep in the Cajun's body.  
Still thrusting, he stayed hard, slowing the pace down a bit as the boy went  
limp in his arms.

With a soft chuckling grunt, Wolverine gave Logan back the control. The feral  
pried the boy's hands off the bed and rolled them to their sides.

Still in Remy, he shifted their limbs and grasped one hand to the jutting hipbone and the other under the boy's head, their fingers twined together. The  
bucking became slow rocking. Long drawn out thrusts that eased Remy through his  
orgasmic bliss and back to reality.

Moaning at the feeling of his lover's still very hard shaft continuing to move,  
Remy just let Logan have the dominance.

The warm proof of Logan's climax made their joining all the slicker and soon the  
pace and panting picked up again. Spooned together, moving with perfect timing,  
the pair arched toward a second climax. Yet still Logan was hard within the  
boy's body.

"Fucking healing factor." The Cajun thought to himself as Logan continued to  
carry out his promise of fucking Remy unconscious.

Remy was dizzy and unable to form a coherent thought. Blearily, his mind took  
note of the fact that Logan was going for a third... or was it a fourth orgasm?  
He was overrun with the pleasure and connection they shared.

Climaxes reflected back and forth until the Cajun had no more fluid to give and  
his slender body just clenched and shuddered along with his cries and moans. He  
let Logan manhandle him into new positions for even more mind numbing pleasure.

When the feral finally spent himself in the Cajun for the sixth time, now on top  
of the lanky body, cradling Remy's head between his burley arms, he smiled wide.

Brushing back the wet strands of hair, he kissed the boy slow and sweet. Remy  
blinked up at Logan with a slightly awed expression on his pretty face.

"Tink you broke dis boy." he whispered in a voice husky and raw from moaning and  
screaming in passion. Logan gave a deep chuckle.

"Not broke, just rode hard." the feral replied and kissed his boy again.

Finally pulling from Remy's body, he rolled to the side and tucked the boneless  
boy into his arms.

Licking absently at the bite mark on Remy's shoulder Logan made a sound that was  
suspiciously like a purr.

Remy could only muster the strength to half smile. As he slipped into exhausted  
sleep he heard a soft but deep murmur from his feral lover.

"Mine. Mate. Mine."

With the last of his conscious thought Remy responded.

"Oui, mon amour."

The End

Hope ya liked it!


End file.
